


take what's yours and make it mine [podfic]

by midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Compliant, Character Study, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics
Summary: [podfic]atsumu falls in love four times in his life(or: in which atsumu gets his heart broken twice, has the self-awareness of a sober mule and really likes yellow tulips)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, one-sided Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu - Relationship, one-sided Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	take what's yours and make it mine [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudusdiei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudusdiei/gifts).
  * Inspired by [take what's yours and make it mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745991) by [claudusdiei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudusdiei/pseuds/claudusdiei). 



[google drive streaming](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lyetB79xCT1bro6pFGILGCVd40h9NP2q/view?usp=sharing)

[original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745991)


End file.
